The Chipmunks Go To Wizard School (On Hold)
by Bwoah
Summary: The three princes of the North are being hunted but no one can find them after they escape the rebels. They continue their lives in a secret Australian academy for the gifted and talented (superpowers). They live separately and unaware of each others' existence until their past catches up with them and puts the security of the entire academy and the Chipettes in jeopardy.
1. Prologue

***A/N: Hi guys author here, just wanted to let you know that this story is set in pretty much the same place as the CGI series, except that here they have powers. Ships include Alvittany, Alvinette, Brimon, Simonette and Theonor.***

 ***This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Author out. :)***

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"They're after you," The blue-eyed chipette could feel tears building up in her eyes. "Especially you, Alvin."

"You don't have to do this." Alvin tried convincing her even though he knows that there's no other way.

"You know I have to. I don't want this either but," She finally gave in and let the tears roll down her cheeks as she hovered her hands on both chipmunks' foreheads. "It's for the best."

"But I just want you to know that someday we'll see each other again and I hope you still remember me by then." She placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's cheek before she got on to work.

She sighed deeply and started concentrating all of her energy. She could feel the blood pumping through her hands and before she knew it, she was in their minds. Yes, she may be erasing their memories but she knows well that it's just temporary. Her powers aren't that strong. The memories will all come back to them eventually.

Or so she hopes.

She can only erase memories of one person at a time so she quickly skimmed through the younger chipmunk's mind, taking each and every one that involved _the war_ and hid them in the darkest depths of his mind palace. Hiding his was an easy task. So easy that it was over in about ten minutes.

As is usual, he fainted immediately afterwards and Alvin and the chipette tucked him tight into his seatbelt. It's gonna be a long trip to Australia.

The chipette started sobbing again realising that it was Alvin's turn. Hiding memories was such a simple thing to do yet to her it seemed like she had been tasked to cut open and dissect her very own heart.

Not that Alvin's memories were harder to locate, it's just that hiding his memories would also mean hiding forever his memories of _her._

"So," She hesitated. "You ready?"

"I'm ready if you are." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything will be okay.

They stared into each others eyes one last time before placing her hand on his forehead.

"I love you Alvin." She closed her eyes and tried to focus all her energy into her hand which was now shaking uncontrollably.

Alvin gripped her hand softly, caressing it as if it was the last time he'd feel the warmth of her hand.

Her hand calmed a bit, but the shaking was still there.

"Don't worry now, I'm here." He whispered. " And I love you t-" He continued but by then she had already entered his his mind where it was not possible anymore to hear the noises of the real world.

She opened her eyes and stared in awe. This was his mind palace. It was the most beautiful of all mind palaces she's ever been to.

It was a 50-foot palace made of marble white as snow. There was a shallow staircase that lead to the entrance which had poles and arches the way the Greeks and Romans did it except that this was perfectly carved, and it was smooth and crisp no matter what angle you looked at it.

It was like walking through paradise, and that was just the exterior!

She knew she didn't have much time so she wasted no more of it and barged through the tall golden doors which opened at her command.

The inside was even more beautiful. There were three floors and you can see the doors to each of the rooms as soon as you walked in. There was a massive hallway which revealed the halls of the floors above her.

In front of her was a large staircase covered with a red velvet carpet that extended from the entrance all the way to the top.

She raced up the stairs and at the very top floor she found what she was looking for—his room of memories.

She opened the door and found a laptop in the corner. To her surprise there was nothing else in the room, it was just the laptop sitting there by itself.

She opened it and saw all his memories scattered in a mess which was a big contrast to the neat and orderly palace. She dismissed this and quickly skimmed through his memories.

She searched frantically and gathered most of them involving the war, and started compressing them into one big zipped folder.

 **/Compressing Folder... 1%/**

As soon as she read the pop-up she started to feel her emotions getting the better of her again.

 _She was hiding the memories of the one and only guy who was there for her when no one else was, not even her sisters._

 _The one guy who made her feel loved even after being disowned by her own father._

 _The one guy who understands what she went through when she was blind._

 _The one guy who stood beside her, guided her, and protected her from the dangers of the dark forest._

 _And most importantly, the one guy who introduced light and all its beauty when all she's seen her entire life was an empty void of nothingness._

 _'You don't know how hard this is for me.'_

 _'But I'll do it anyway because I love you.'_

 **/Compressing... 72%/**

 _'I love you more than anyone else in this world.'_

 _'Sure there might be chance that you'll never remember me,'_ Hot tears came rushing down her cheeks again. A large lump also started forming on her throat which she couldn't bear to swallow.

 _'But you know what?'_

 _'I'll take that chance if it means you and I could live together normally.'_

 _'Out of hiding.'_

 **/Compressing... 93%/**

 _'Obviously there's also a chance of that not happening but who cares right?'_ She tried to wipe her face but the stream flowed endlessly.

 _'All that matters is that I love you now and I'll love you no matter what happens.'_

 **/Compressing Folder 100% Complete/**

 _'Whether you remember me or not, I'll always be here patiently waiting for you.'_

She clicked ok, dragged the compressed file to the trash and let her finger separate itself from the computer.

 _'But don't worry. I won't leave you in the dark—just like you didn't leave me when I was blind.'_

* * *

* **A/N: Woohoo and we're done here! So this was set about a year before chapter 1 so the characters may seem as if they've acted out of character. I can guarantee though that they'll be back to normal in the first chapter.***

 ***In the meantime, let me tell you guys that this story will pretty much revolve around Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette. Not so much Theodore or Eleanor. They'll still be one of the main characters but they won't have as much depth as the main four. I know they're always left out and such, but I'll do my best.***

 ***So I was thinking, which ships are your favourites? I personally love Alvinette and Simonette, but let me know what you think in the comments and don't forget to vote. Also let me know what you think of the story so far! Author out. :3 ***


	2. Prologue Part 2: Student Files

***A/N: Heya readers! I read your reviews and just wanted to say thank you for all the support so far! Really gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing.***

 ***And I also wanted to talk about the pairings. Yes, there will be Alvinette and Brimon in a romantic sense, however the canon pairings will also be there. At the moment I dont have a clear view of who ends up with who at the very end, so I'll make sure to read your opinions. :)***

* * *

 **Prologue Part 2** : Student Files

* * *

.

.

.

 **Student File #AS172**

Name: **Alvin Seville**  
Age on Entry: **17**  
Surveillance: **Yes**

Gift #1 Details

Type: **Manipulation**  
Range: **Energy**  
Default: **Energy Negation**  
Skill Level: **Personal**  
Cognition: **Subconscious** _(Trainable)_

Gift #2 Details

Type: **Manipulation**  
Range: **Unknown**  
Default: **Unknown**  
Skill Level: **External**  
Cognition: **Suppressed**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback: AS172 Interview #4_  
— _28 January 2017_

* * *

 _"Why am I still here?" Alvin groaned as he sat on a plastic chair opposite to the woman who spoke with a French accent. "I already told you guys a million times before, I don't have any powers!"_

 _He was starting to get irritated. The same french lady, who he assumed was the principal, had interviewed him 3 times already asking him the same set of questions. Of course, each time he gave the exact same set of answers._

 _His brother Theodore was only ever interviewed once. Why couldn't these people just leave him be? With his parents and Simon dead, he had a lot of burden resting on his shoulders. He needed to get a job at least to support Theodore and himself._

 _"And I also keep telling you that you_ are _gifted," The principal said with a firm tone, sitting upright on her chair opposite to Alvin. "We just need to identify your power so we can put it in our records."_

 _"Yeah right," Alvin scoffed. "Good luck finding something that's not there." He threw his elbow on the table, his fist propping up his chin._

 _"Now if you don't mind, we'd like to do some tests." She quickly scanned and ran her fingers through the papers she had in her hands. Her eyes narrowed at a specific file, rearranging her glasses to make sure it was the right one. She turned to one of the guards and spoke, "She can come in now."_

 _Alvin sat up straight, curious to know what was going on. A young girl came in, bright orange flames brightly burning around her entire body. Suddenly, the room felt eerily warm sending shivers down his spine._

 _"Yo," Alvin slowly pushed his hands against the table in anticipation, causing his chair to back away ever so subtly. "What kinda sick place is this?"_

 _"Please don't worry," The principal reassured him. "If you are who we think you are, she shouldn't harm you at all."_

 _Alvin kept an eyebrow raised for a few seconds before brushing his shirt a few times with his hands. "'_ If' _is quite a problematic word."_

 _"We would never harm a student." The principal smiled and then signalled for the young girl to walk closer to Alvin._

 _The girl on fire took a few steps towards him before reaching out her hand to grab Alvin by the sleeve of his bright red sweater._

 _"Dude!" He jumped out of his seat in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?" He glared at her and tried to pull his arm away, but her grip was firm and he couldn't manage to set himself free._

 _To both their surprise, the flames surrounding her hand smothered at the touch of his sweater. However, the fire surrounding her kept burning. The principal's eyes widened at the sight and then proceeded to scribble on what Alvin assumed was his file._

 _"Thank you, you may leave now." She dismissed the student who headed straight for the exit, leaving the red-clad chipmunk astounded, jaws dropped._

 _"W-what?" he could only stammer as he tried to sit on his chair again. "What on earth just happened?"_

 _The principal smiled. It wasn't the first time she's seen prospective students in awe of their own abilities. She's been the principal for longer than anyone could imagine, and during that time she's beared witness to numerous extraordinary powers. She straightened her back, holding up his papers in front of her and started reading._

 _"Your default, meaning your main power, is Energy Negation. You possess the ability to remain unaffected by other people's powers." She looked at him with a grin on her face, before shifting her eyes towards the papers again. "However, due to your skill level your power can only affect you. You won't be able to use your powers on other people. With some training though, which will be provided for you here at this school, you should be able to do just that, maybe more."_

 _Alvin couldn't help but return the smile. In the back of his mind, he had always hoped to have some sort of super power, and now here he is. Granted, it could've been something cooler like Invisibility, but he was happy to take what he could get._

 _"Oh boy," He exclaimed with pride holding his chest up high. "This is awesome! What do you mean by 'maybe more'?" He leaned in closer eager to hear what else she had to say._

 _"Your power type is manipulation, so you will be having your training classes along with others who have the same type as you. Your power range is Energy. This means that you're also well and truly capable of mastering other forms of Energy Manipulation, not just negation."_

 _"Are you serious?" Alvin threw his palms on the table out of excitement, his ears perked up high. Was she saying that he was able to improve his powers to get more? This sounded too good to be true!_

 _"There is one catch however." Alvin's expression quickly diminished into a frown once he heard those words exit the principal's mouth. "It seems as though your cognition is quite poor."_

 _Alvin tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"_

 _"It means you can't use your power consciously. Your power only shows itself when the situation demands it, like earlier."_

 _"What?!" Alvin yelled in disappointment as he shrunk back to his seat. He rolled his eyes and rest his hands on his hips. "What's the point of having powers if I can't use them."_

 _"There's nothing to worry about." She reassured him. "This is the reason this school was built in the first place—to help young people like you develop and learn how to use your powers properly."_

 _"So that means I'll learn how to use them consciously now?" His eyes widened and his ears perked again. He knew exactly what she meant but he just wanted to hear her say it._

 _"Yes." She nodded._

 _She shook Alvin's hand and gave him her official welcome to the International Australian Academy for Wizards. She escorted him to the door but didn't follow him outside. She just fixed her gaze at the young chipmunk, watching him closely as he approached another deep in the hallways wearing a green sweater. He wrapped his arms around him._

 _'Such a peculiar boy'. She thought._

 _All throughout his interview earlier, she had constantly felt an immense sensation present in the room. Due to her having the ability to sense whether a person has special powers or not, sensations like this were only natural, quite common actually. As soon as she comes into contact with someone, she imediately knows whether to admit them to the school or not. That's why she's the principal, after all._

 _But Alvin was different, there was something more to him than meets the eye. Having more than one powers isn't common, but not unheard of. She could tell that he certainly had another in him—one much stronger than what he knew about now. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what his other power could be, but she was determined to find out._

 _She knew that whatever his power may be, it was being supressed. And for a reason._

 _The reason that he could be the one she's been looking for all this time._

 _"Miss," She called for one of her assistants, hurriedly coming to her command._

 _"Put him on the list."_

* * *

 ***A/N: Hmm what list could that be?***

 ***Well here's another chapter. Fairly short and to be honest I'd say quite boring, but also necessary. I needed to introduce Alvin and his powers somehow and I couldn't do that by cutting straight into action.***

 ***Oh well, on to the next chapter we go!***


End file.
